


What you see is what you get

by katiebuttercup



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Nyotalia - Fandom
Genre: Body Image, F/F, Frukus - Freeform, Human Names Used, Multi, New Relationship, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia, Alice and Francoise go swimsuit shopping</p>
<p>This is based on all the bikini pictures of our favourite nations</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pride and patriotism

Disclaimer: I own nothing this is fanfiction

"Is this completely necessary?" 

Francoise Bonnefoy flipped through an issue of vogue and rolled her eyes at the sound of England's grumbling. 

"Yes it is," she shouted back. It was unusual that Francoise, the embodiment of France was able to spend time with her lovers and she wasn't going to let England's bad mood to spoil their hard earned time together.

To her left, Amelia was browsing through a rack of bikinis which Francoise knew she would reject in favour of her favourite style, the Stars and Stripes. 

Francoise didn't blame her she found herself drawn to the colours of her own flag and she knew Alice felt the same. For them it meant more than the colour it was what they represented. The flags were them and each nation were always proud to wear their colours. 

And Francoise would never pass up the chance to see the women she loved in swimwear. 

That was if England ever emerged from the dressing room. 

Forgoing her magazine Francoise knocked in the dressing room door, 

"Alice?" 

"Go away I'm getting changed," Alice snarled, but there was something underneath her tone that worried Francoise. 

"Changed? but we haven't seen you in your swim suit," Francoise protested. 

"I'm sure you'll survive," Alice said. 

"Go help America choose between the Stars and Stripes and the Stars and Stripes" 

"You don't know she is going to choose that bikini," Francoise said feeling the need to defend their lover even if she had the exact same thought. 

"I am coming in there" Francoise said, pushing the door open before Alice could come up with a suitable defence. If you gave England enough time her defences would be iron tight. It had taken America and and France over a year to ease England into this relationship and they had learned tenacity. 

Alice squeaked as the door opened, covering herself quickly. 

"Francoise! Get out!" 

Francoise ignored her, captivated by the vision in front of her. Although small the island nation had plenty of subtle curves which France had always believed it a tragedy that England seemed determined to hide them beneath as many layers as possible. She missed the old flamboyant England who had held the ocean in the palm of her hand. 

England was much more humble now and Francoise certainly enjoyed her company a lot more now they were not fighting over territory, but still, it was a shame. 

The swim suit was a lot more conservative than anything she or Amelia would have chosen for themselves or England but it certainly enhanced England's best assets, her slender waist and long legs. 

"It's a start," France allowed, "but I think we can do so much better," 

"I like this!" England said pushing away from France. "It's ridiculous anyway, when will I need a swim suit anyway?"

Francoise was forced to concede the point. England was a pretty country but the weather let it down badly. 

"There are ways and means mon cherie," France promised, England merely rolled her eyes but she looked pleased. 

"And what do you think? Do I not look gorgeous?" 

France asked, spinning slowly to show off her own swim suit a one piece like Alice's it was cut much more daringly, plunging low in the front and practically see through everywhere else.

"Modest as ever I see," England said but there was a smile tugging at he lips and her green eyes smouldered. 

"I think you're missing a few prices of material though," England lay her hand over the exposed skin on France's side. 

"Hardly conducive to swimming," England added. 

"And you look as though you are ready to participate in the Olympics," France countered eyeing the navy blue one piece with barely disguised contempt. It was England down to a T. Function over form as ever. 

"Are we still a little sore about that?" England asks sweetly, the nation had practically glowed in the aftermath of the Olympics, allowing herself to enjoy every moment of her people's success in a way she hadn't done in decades. It had been important for her to prove that on a world stage Britain could still deliver and they had proved that in spades. 

"Hey I found the perfect bikini!" Amelia's voice brought the two older nations back from the brink if an old argument. To Americas way of thinking they were all old arguments. 

"The Stars and Stripes, that's a surprise," Alice commented, trying not to be too distracted by the idea that America had been walking around a department store in a bikini, although she knew America didn't care. She was young and gorgeous and she knew it. What was the point of hiding? England had always admired that in her former colony. 

"Not for me," Amelia said and her tone turned wicked, a look that usually preceded America settling between her legs. 

England frowned as Amelia held up a handful of material in her hand. It didn't look big enough to cover everything that was necessary but then she had learned that she and her lovers had a very different idea of what was necessary. 

Amelia let the material dangle from her finger and England could see the Union Jack pattern on the top. 

Alice reluctantly took the material from Amelia separating the top from the bottoms, both seemed disturbingly small even for her who didn't have anything to cover in the first place. 

"It'll fit, I saw a chick with your build walking around and she looked great." America said. 

France narrowed her eyes and America raised her hands defensively, "it was purely for reference" she smirked at France. 

"You're just jealous that you didn't think of that first." 

France shrugged in reply, since falling into whatever this was, she did so hate this centuries desire to name and organise everything into boxes, she had felt nothing but a passing interest for anyone else other than the two nations she loved. 

"It's patriotic," Amelia offered sensing Alice's disapproval.

"Patriotism isn't a yard stick for appropriate clothing," Alice countered but she kept hold of the suit. 

"It works for me," Amelia shrugged. Most everything in her closet resembled her flag in some manner. 

"It doesn't matter what I wear I could wear Francoise's swim suit or yours even though I couldn't fill it and still be me I'm always England."

"But you are always more you when you are in your colours non? How you stand that much straighter?" 

Alice frowned. "Fine ill put it on for two minutes but I am not buying it. Get out!" She added when neither France or America made any move to go. 

America and Francoise protested but reluctantly left, knowing not to push too hard.

Hetalia 

 

America squinted at the sunlight that flooded through the side window of the shop. She longed to be outside or at the beach and soak up the warmth. She grinned, thinking of England laying beside her in her newly acquired bikini. She could almost feel the sand beneath her, the suns hot rays warming her body and the two women she loved beside her. She wondered how she would broach the subject with Alice. Wearing a bikini in the privacy of Americas home was one thing but the beach was another thing entirely. She smirked, she and Francoise were well equipped to handle whatever argument Alice could come up with. 

She glanced around, speaking of Francoise she hadn't seen her Frenchwoman for a couple of minutes., her face split open into to a smile  
when Francoise appeared with a small bag in hand and a proof of purchase. 

"What did you get?" Amelia asked eagerly. Francoise's purchases were always fun, and short, and Amelia was a definite fan. 

Francoise held to the paper so that Amelia could see the print out 

1 Union Jack bikini

"You bought Alice's bikini before she's even tried it on? What if she doesn't like it?"

"Do you have any doubts that Angleterre will look anything other than stunning in that bikini?"

"No of course not."

"Then it only remains for us to convince Angleterre."

Their conversation was interrupted as the door to the dressing room door opened and Alice walked out, imperious head held high as she regarded herself in the mirror.

America heard Francoise catch her breath. England looked stunning, although she lacked the womanly figure both she and Francoise enjoyed England's slenderness was enhanced by the material. Her legs although short were shapely and strong and her stomach was taut, and in the bikini what little chest she had was put to its best view. 

"Wow," 

Beside her Francoise let out a string of French that America couldn't translate but if the look on England's face was any indication it was fairly pornographic. America couldn't say her thoughts weren't straying far down that path as well.

"Happy now? Can I please put my clothes on and forget this nonsense? The swim suit is perfectly acceptable for my needs,"

Francoise opened her mouth presumably to opine her needs but Amelia cut her off. 

"Too late it's yours," 

Alice opened her mouth and then close it. 

"Why would you do such a thing?" 

"Because you look totally hot." 

"It's not practical," Alice sighed. 

"You wish to test it's usefulness?" Francoise asked, her tone was suspiciously innocent. 

Alice nodded warily.

"And suppose Amerique and I could prove its usefulness to you?"

"How?" America almost couldn't believe she asked the question but she was intrigued. 

"Come to the beach with us now, and we will, as you say conduct a consumer test on the bikini." 

"And if it fails I never have to wear it ever again?"

"Of course,"

"Hey Francoise....." America protested, the longer England wore the bikini the more attached to it America felt. 

"Trust me," Francoise said to both her lovers. 

America couldn't keep the smile off her face as England agreed. 

The tests were on.


	2. Beach test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The experiments begin

Amelia braces herself on her elbows, head tilted up to the sun. She glanced sideways at her companions, Francoise was in a similar position enjoying the sunlight on her skin and even Alice had unfurled herself enough, a flower stretching into the light. 

The swimsuit really suited her, Amelia congratulated Francoise on a job well done. She reached over curling a thick strand of Alice's hair around her fingers, gently tugging to encourage Alice to look at her. Alice obeyed, levelling a mild glare in the American's direction. 

Well used to Alice's quirks Amelia simply smiled brightly, after a moment Alice smiled back before turning back to her book. Amelia frowned. It was difficult to pry Alice away from a book, although Amelia always had fun trying. 

She met Francoise's eyes over Alice. Francoise raised an eyebrow over the expensive, designer sunglasses. She understood Amelia's frustration. After a moment Alice turned back to Amelia regarding her. 

"Have you got sun cream on?" Alice asked. Amelia opened her mouth but then closed it. It was a perfect moment to have Alice's hands on her. 

"Uh I forgot," Amelia said, Alice frowned obviously gearing up to launch into a tirade about proper skin care but Francoise interrupted her. 

"You'd better do it, Angleterre. You can't trust amerique to do it properly." 

Amelia scowled a little at the jibe but the mock insult was quickly forgotten when Alice gently pressed the American nation to the sand and warm, gentle hands smoothed over her back. 

It felt heavenly, the cool touch of the cream in her overheated skin and the firm press of Alice's hands on her back. 

It was almost worth the lecture. 

Francoise puts her magazine on the ground and smirks at the British nation, "I'm feeling quite warm myself cherie perhaps you could do me next." 

The sun is obviously a calming influencece because the glare she sends Francoise barely puts a dent in francoise's smile. 

"What a lovely picture you make," Francoise said. 

Alice rolled her eyes, "I'm just making sure you don't burn, you're both so irresponsible."

"Perhaps you should allow the countries who actually get sunshine more than once every ten years to decide on the proper use of sun cream." Francoise said. 

Alice closed the top of the sun cream tube, "Then you can put your own sun cream on," she said archly. Francoise felt her expression fall in disappointment. 

"Dont forget you need to have some on too!" Amelia said. 

"I put some on before we left," Alice said smartly. Francoise pouted as she resumed reading. 

"We've been out a long time, you don't want to burn your skin." Amelia said injecting as much authority into her voice as she could. Alice sighed but relented. She had made such a big deal over making them wear the cream she couldn't forego it herself. 

Alice lay on her her belly as Amelia began to rub the cream in the older nations skin. 

"I don't know how you are still so pale, you had colonies in some pretty hot countries and yet you are still as pale as the day I found you." Francoise remarked. 

"I'm ignoring you!" England murmured, her voice smothered as her face was pressed into her crossed arms. 

Francoise leaned over, placing a hand just beneath the ties that held Alice's top up and swept down daringly to the small of the smaller nations back. 

"You cannot ignore me cherie. That is a promise" as if to punctuate the point she placed a kiss at the sensitive skin at the small of the back. England, accustomed to francoise's flirtatiousness curled away from her lovers touch. 

"Are you done?" She asked Amelia. The american nodded, "yup you are suitably covered." 

England sat up, taking the tube from Amelia and began to cover the rest of her. 

Amelia took opportunity to admire the curves and soft skin on show. Alice didnt believe her when she was told she was beautiful, it upset her lovers more than they let on.

"How do you feel about going for a swim later on?" Amelia said, wrapping her arms around the other nation. Alice brightened up immediately, there was nothing Alice liked better then being beside the sea. The water called to her, Amelia was half convinced that the island nation was able to communicate with the water. It was unnerving. 

Amelia chalked up the beach test as a win.


End file.
